It Starts With a Song
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Okay so this is basically a song fic. If you want me to keep going let me know so review my little darlings and I promise to continue Eyes of a Thief and History Repeats Itself.


Moonlights Madness: I don't own anyone. This idea came to me on the way to Atlanta. If you have a request, send it to me in a PM or a review. Review my lovelies!

Chapter 1: What about Now?

Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?

Draco glanced around the corridor of Hogwarts, his wand clutched in his hand, turning his fist white. He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore. The Dark Lord had picked him last year for his most important mission and he had almost accomplished it. The only downside to it was that in that last moment he had lost the one person that truly cared about him, and he her. Kagome Higurashi, Dumbledore's granddaughter, whom he had been with since his first year.

Change the colours of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

He could feel himself begin to close off as he once did when he got to the Great Hall and his parents smothered him in their embrace. Turning to where Kagome was fighting off Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov with her back against a wall. Draco watched as she dodged spells and curses only to be hit with the werewolf's claws, slamming her against the wall. He could tell she was getting tired; she wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Eyes widening he pushed between his parents and, ignoring their protests, ran off to help Kagome. He smirked at her shocked looked before she smiled weakly back and turned back to the fight at hand. The new tag team had defeated their fight and rushed off to help others.

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

Draco blinked as he walked out of Hogwarts and squinted up into the sunlight. He rolled up his sleeves and stared at the fading Dark Mark on his forearm. Sighing he turned his head as an exhausted Kagome descended the stairs and stood with her head turned up. He opened his mouth as she slowly closed her eyes when a gentle breeze ruffled her hair.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at Draco. He gave her a weak smile as his parents rushed out to him and hugged him again. "Oh Draco darling I was so worried about you!" his mother exclaimed as tears welled in her eyes. Luscious laid his hand on his sons shoulder only to pull him into a surprising hug when Narcissa released him. Kagome smiled and turned to trudge back into the school and help with the clean up.

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

Draco pulled away from his parents again and looked around. "She went back inside." Luscious told his son. "She hates me." He resounded a tad bit pathetically. "No Draco, if she hated you she wouldn't have followed you out here." Narcissa said softly. Draco sighed and shook his head. "I belong to her... I always have." He murmured before turning and stalking back into the school.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

"Kagome!" he shouted walking back into the Great Hall startling everyone in there. She looked up from laying Fred Weasley down and stood up straight. "What?" she asked annoyed. "We need to talk." He said walking between the rows of bodies up to her. Kagome shared a glance with Kingsley Shaklebolt as Draco came to a halt in front of her. She arched a brow as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple. His frame towered over hers as she crossed her arms over her chest before scoffing at his silence and turned back to the bodies. Draco narrowed his eyes and grabbed her shoulders and slanted his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Draco pulled away and stared at her. "What about now?" he asked. "Huh?" came her intelligent reply. "What about now?" he repeated. "What do you mean?" she asked shakily. Draco sighed and, mindful not to kneel on anyone's body parts, got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Kagome blinked slowly and glanced around. "I have no ring but that doesn't matter, Kagome I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Yes you do, check your pocket." His father's voice said. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his families' priceless ring that every wife had worn. "Well?" he persisted. Kagome stared at the faces around them and landed on Harry's who gave him an encouraging smile. Kagome sighed and took the rind out of his hand before tugging him to his feet. She stared at him, her eyes hard before sucking in a deep breath and looking at the ring. "Will I have to put this on myself?" she asked holding it in front of his face. He laughed and took it before placing it on her finger and bringing her in for another long kiss. 'I've missed him so much.' She thought as a tear slipped out of her eye.


End file.
